Ah ! My dear Slave
by Latex Freak
Summary: Azakaban est le Harem pour mangemorts mais comment ce faitil que Blasie Zabini et Severus Rogue viennent chercher les deux favoris ?


Ah ! My dear slave

Cela faisait un moment que ce one-shot me trottait dans la tête et cela m'énervait profondément. Tellement que je restais plantée devant mon ordi comme une imbécile alors que je tentais vainement d'écrire quelques lignes sur mes autres fics - -…

Les révélations que m'a apportées le tome 6 m'ont vraiment choquée pour certaines, c'est pour cela que ma fic contient des spoilers donc si vous préférez attendre le tome en français merci de passer votre chemin XD.

En tout cas j'ai beaucoup hésité pour le couple et j'ai finalement opté pour un Sev'/ Ryry, vala

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais le poème et ce one-shot oui 

**Rating : R pfff elles sont chiantes ces nouvelles mesures, je ne m'y adapte pas**

**Couple : je viens juste de le dire mais pour les petits malins qui ne lisent pas le commentaire de l'auteur….. C'est un Sev'/ Ryry avec un petit fond de Ron/Blaise ouais je sais la plupart n'aiment pas Ron mais moi j'aime ce couple na XP**

**Bonne lecture…..**

« « O.o » »

4 ans.

Cela faisait 4 ans que cette foutue guerre était finie.

4 années de bains de sang. 4 années de cauchemars et d'atrocités. Le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu était maintenant sous la coupe de Voldemort et de ses fidèles.

Le côté de la lumière avait commencé à perdre espoir dés le moment où Dumbledore fut assassiné par Severus Snape(spoil).

À peine deux mois plus tard, tout était perdu. Les résistants avaient eu beau s'organiser, rien n'y faisait. Voldemort avait récupéré tout les horcruxes ( c'est le mot qui est un spoiler mais je ne sais plus trop si cela s'écrit comme cela - - ; ; ;) ayant ainsi regagné toute sa puissance et son âme.

Les moldus servaient d'esclaves pour les plus chanceux tandis que pour les autres c'était l'abattoir. Les enfants de sang pur leurs jetaient des pierres, leurs crachaient dessus et c'était le même traitement pour les Sangs de bourbe comme ils les appellent et les Sangs mêlés.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où l'on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient bien traités. Azkaban. Azkaban, la célèbre prison s'était transformée en harem pour les mangemorts.

Enfin quand on dit bien traité cela dépendait de la performance du prisonnier, il ne devait pas se débattre ou tenter de fuir celui ou celle qui les avait choisis car c'était la mort assurée après de lentes, sanglantes et douloureuses tortures.

La froideur de l'extérieur de la prison contrastait avec l'intérieur que le Lord Noir avait ordonné pour le Harem.

De lourdes tentures en velours de couleurs bordeaux, noir, vert émeraude, argent descendaient d'un énorme lustre en cristal d'elfe, accroché au plafond de pierre, pour venir de poser au sol recouvert de coussins de toute sorte et de toutes les tailles. Des elfes s'occupaient de leurs tenues pendant qu'ils prenaient leur bain dans la fausse source au centre du Harem. Il y avait également une multitude de chambres, mais s'ils le voulaient les mangemorts pouvaient emmener l'homme ou la femme qu'ils avaient choisis pour le garder définitivement ou juste durant quelques jours.

Le décor semble alléchant mais les «pensionnaires » ne vivait que dans la peur et l'angoisse d'être choisi par une de ces brutes épaisses qui voulaient juste tirer un bon coup même si la personne n'était pas consentante.

C'était là que se trouvaient le Survivant et son ami Ron Weasley.

Le Survivant servait de «concubine » au Lord mais aussi de soigneur. Il avait été obligé d'aider Voldemort a retrouvé son ancienne apparence ce qui ne fut pas forcément facile mais il y était arrivé. Maintenant lord Voldemort ressemblait plus à un humain et il le resterait durant des siècles et des siècles en ne vieillissant pas d'un pouce.

Il n'avait fais cela quand échange de la vie de son meilleur ami et en mémoire à hermione qui n'avait pas survécue à qui il avait fait la promesse que tout les deux veilleraient l'un sur l'autre.

Ils étaient là. Attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne les chercher pour se satisfaire.

Harry et Ron avaient une chambre réservée loin du centre du harem, dans l'aile Ouest. La décoration était faite de couleurs chaudes et calmes comme du rouge ou de l'orange pastel. Un énorme lit à baldaquins trônait fièrement au centre de la chambre, les couvertures étaient rouges et bordeaux en soie de zalima, une fleur blanche qui sécrétait un liquide qui une fois sec pouvait être filé et transformé en soie ou en cachemire, l'un des tissus les plus chers qui existe. Une sorte de moustiquaire pâle couvrait le lit d'une maigre protection avant d'être ouverte par l'un des «client ».

Une bibliothèque était à la gauche du lit et à droite une petite porte en bois de cerisier et en nacre polie à l'extrême menait à la salle de bain.

Mais pourquoi un seul lit à deux places ? Tout simplement parce qu'une fois chacun à leur tour ils allaient soit chez leur «propriétaire » d'un temps ou alors dans l'un des nombreuses chambres d'Azkaban.

Ils portaient tous les deux un pantalon en toile blanche et fine, le torse nu. Harry avait un anneau à l'oreille gauche en or et un tour de cou doré également, Ron lui portait simplement deux bracelets égyptiens en or. Malgré le fait qu'ils reçoivent de temps en temps de mauvais traitement, ils avaient conservé un poitrail musclé et une beauté non négligeable. Le roux était vraiment l'homme par excellence grand mais pas trop, fort, la mâchoire carrée tandis que le brun était plus androgyne beaucoup plus fin et petit. Tous les deux avaient les cheveux en catogan mais plus court pour Ron.

Et ils attendaient inlassablement. Soudain, la Grande porte en ébène grinça.

Ce simple bruit fit frissonner les deux griffondors qui savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Quelqu'un venait réclamer son du.

Ils se retournèrent pour savoir l'identité de leur nouveau possesseur mais ce ne fut pas un mais deux personnes qui se tenaient devant eux.

Blaise Zabini et Severus Snape.

À la limite Blaise venait souvent pour le rouquin mais voir Snape là devant eux. Ils en restèrent abasourdi.

« Et bien mon rouquin adoré est-ce donc moi qui te fais tant d'effet ? »

« Non désolé pour toi »

Le ton était froid et vigoureux comme pour faire remarquer qu'il y avait une personne indésirable dans la pièce.

« Et bien, tu es nerveux ce matin, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Que fait-il ici avec toi, Zabini ? »

Harry venait de poser, clairement et avec tout le sarcasme qu'il pouvait, **La** question.

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers lui tandis que Blaise esquissa un léger sourire, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre au brun quand il entendit les pas de Snape qui était resté à l'écart durant le début de l'échange.

« Laissez moi vous répondre potter. Notre maître nous a accordez, à moi et à Blaise, un souhait qu'il réaliserait sans nous poser de questions et sans opposer de réticence »

«Je ne vois en quoi cela nous concerne moi et Harry »

« Sev', puis-je leur dire la suite ? S'il te plaît »

« Si tu en as tellement envi »

« Merci. Donc notre maître nous a accordez un souhait et j'ai décidé d'emmener Ron avec moi »

« QUOI ! »

Les deux griffondors venaient de crier à l'unisson leur surprise commune. Harry fixait Blaise et Snape avec froideur et mépris tandis que le pauvre rouquin détournait la tête, gêné par le regard insistant et désireux de Blaise sur lui et son corps.

« Et lui, dit-il en montrant Severus d'un mouvement de tête, que fait-il ici ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je voudrais dire deux ou trois petites choses à Ron donc Severus tu veux bien surveiller Harry ? »

« Bien entendu »

Le ton de la voix était mystérieux et profond comme l'onde de présage d'une violente tempête. Le rouquin regarda une dernière fois avec compassion son ami avant de disparaître derrière la porte noire et que celle-ci se referme.

Mort.

Voilà comment on pourrait qualifier le silence entre les deux hommes. Un silence glacial et mort. Un silence de mort qui fut rompu par les pas de Severus dans la direction du Survivant qui lui reculait autant qu'il le pouvait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme si son corps avait une volonté propre alors que son cerveaux lui hurlait de rester en place.

Puis il se sentit tombé sur du moelleux, le lit. Soudain sur son visage la crainte venait se peindre de plus en plus tandis que l'ex professeur de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal (spoil) mais il réagit trop tard et l'homme lui tenait déjà les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

En dehors de la chambre de Ron et Harry 

Le rouquin regarda une dernière fois avec compassion son ami avant de disparaître derrière la porte noire et que celle-ci se referme.

« Tu es fou de les laisser ensembles, ils vont s'entre-tuer »

« Mais non, Severus ne fera aucun mal à ton cher ami, il a trop besoin de lui »

« N'empêche que je reste inquiet »

À peine avait-il prononcé la fin de sa phrase qu'il sentit deux lèvres avides dévorer les siennes.

« « O.o » »

**Après mûre réflexion j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic ouaip mais elle sera longue et donc comme en ce moment je suis atteinte de la page blanche dans certains cas notamment les lemons j'ai beaucoup de mal avec pas mal de mes fics T.T**


End file.
